just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Farewelll
Farewelll is a mission in the Just Cause: Paradiso Islands DLC addon Through My Eyes. Opening Jack Harris and Collin Green are seen driving in Jack's Mann Heirate to his garage. They are completely silent up until they get there, where Collin yells "Oh my GOD!" Jack then sees Jonas, Damon and Michael standing in front of the burnt down garage. When Jack asks what happens, Michael only says "PIM" before falling to the ground, passing out from loss of blood due to being shot in the stomach. Damon then says that the PIM soldiers that did it fled to the radio tower, which prompts Jack to run in, grab his DJW Destroyer and get back in the Heirate. He then yells "MOTHERFUCKERS", starts the engine, and speeds away. The cutscene then ends. Walkthrough While driving, make sure not to accidentally hit some of the landmines on the roads, or the Heirate will blow up. Once you get to the PIM checkpoint, you don't need to get out and shoot the soldiers, you can just run them over or completely speed past them. After arriving at the radio tower buildings, you can sneak past the guards guarding the first building It is reccomended to use a pistol or SMG, because you will need to save your Destroyer or any other big weapon for the later fight. After you kill the first set of soldiers, get the health out of the computer building another horde of soldiers will appear; still stick to your small arms. Once their gone, Collin, Damon, and Mika will show up at the building to aid you. After they show up, go into the computer building and activate the "Silo Door Open". After that, the large grain silo will open up to reveal multiple weapons. THe order will go: *Damon will grab a Emperor A45 Omega. *Collin will grab a DJW Reaper. *Mika will grab a Kaezer Drum SMH. *Jack will grab a Harris 412 Sarge, unless the player kept the Destroyer instead of swapping it out for the soldier's CS R72. Afterwards, the player needs to get as much health as they can get and go to a good cover spot. Once everyone else is hidden, multiple PIM soldiers will appear in MV Sentinels, Dennis Longhorn M250 "Overkill"s and Wallys-Mackinson WM400 Mounties. This is where the big weapon is needed. After the player takes them all out, yelling can be heard. Jack and Mika then run to Damon and Collin, who has been shot in his right lung. While they are trying to help him, he eventually dies of his injuries. While Damon and Mika are hurt, Jack starts yelling and crying. When more enemies show up in Mackinson MHT-5550 Commanders, Jack will drop his weapon you need to beat the fucksmack out of all of them with your fists. After this is done, go back to pick up your gun. You must fight another wave of eneimes, exclusively PIM Colonels. After they are killed, return to Mika and Damon, who gets you to their Chevalier Suburbia and drives you away. Ending While in the Suburbia, Jack once again starts crying. Mika tries to comfort him, however it does not work. Damon then puts on the SlipKnot song "Skeptic", which calms Jack down. The cutscene then ends. Trivia *There is a destroyed version of The Kali behind the computer building. *The three L's in the word "Farewelll" is a reference to the three people that have died in the storyline: Jonas Alvarez in the main story, Michael Samson in Exiled, and Collin in Through My Eyes. *Collin dying from being shot in the lung and Jack's reaction to it is a refference to how my and User: Xenomorph12's good friend Joss Krieger died of lung cancer, and how Jack reacted to it. Collin was a close friend of Jack's, and so was Joss to us. *After the first wave of soldiers, the player can look up and see the Urga Pulya that Rico arrives in the mission Islands. Category:Content Category:Just Cause: Paradiso Islands Category:Missions Category:DLC